1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing structures and more particularly pertains to a reciprocating toothpaste dispenser for supporting a tube of toothpaste in an inverted position and progressively collapsing an end of the tube to dispense toothpaste therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dispensing structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,065; 5,215,223; 5,048,725; 4,715,517; and 4,256,242.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a dispenser for progressively collapsing an end of a toothpaste tube to dispense toothpaste therefrom which includes a holding frame securable to a wall surface which receives and supports the toothpaste tube, a pair of rack members pivotally mounted within the holding frame and having a plurality of detents which rotatably support a roller proximal to the toothpaste tube, and a handle mechanically coupled to the racks such that reciprocation of the racks through a movement of the handle will bias the roller into engagement with the tube to dispense the toothpaste therefrom.
In these respects, the reciprocating toothpaste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of progressively collapsing an end of a tube of toothpaste to dispense the toothpaste therefrom.